Tú esencia en mí
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Cada uno portaba una prenda del otro pero no decían nada, no les molestaba pero internamente les daba una sensación agradable, como si pudieran estar juntos físicamente.


_**Holaaasssssss~**_

 _ **Nanuu-Chan reportandose con algo que no es una actualización. Típico U-Ur  
Bueno, en realidad mañana actualizare Bajo el mismo techo, esta en proceso de beteo(?. Pero obstáculos lo tengo en Hiatus hasta que pueda volver a centrarme en la historia porque tuve un par de conflictos con esta y debo retocar muchos puntos pero una vez tenga todo ok, lo continuare. Mariel mi beta me ayuda mucho, la adoro n.n**_

 _ **Bueno, volviendo al tema. Este fic esta dedicado a Noe, el especial de San Valentin :D  
Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, es cortito pero me gusto el resultado n.n Gracias a Lala Stark por ayudarme con la idea y betearlo. Te quiero n.n**_

 _ **Espero les guste. Como todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate. Un besito en la frente para todas y hasta la proxima :D**_

* * *

Hinata y Kenma no sólo se veían en los campamentos de entrenamientos.

Se comunicaban todos los días. Por mensajes de texto, videollamadas, hablaban de cosas cotidianas aunque quien más palabras decía era Hinata incluso textualmente y Kenma lo hacía incluso mientras jugaba en línea y le escuchaba atentamente pudiendo hacer ambas cosas a la vez sin problemas.

Pero ambos manteniendo contacto se estrechó aún más su amistad. Mencionaban lugares entretenidos que tenían en sus ciudades y que podían visitar juntos como festivales, monumentos, exposiciones, de paradas algún puesto de comida rápida, siendo conversaciones donde Hinata no mencionaba el voley.

Luego de días de planeaciones, Kenma, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, fue quien se puso mochila al hombro, PSP en manos y se subió al tren por la mañana para ir a Miyagi.

Hinata llegó agitado al momento en que el tren llegó a la estación, se había quedado dormido pero en su bicicleta llego a tiempo, teniendo que tomar un descanso antes de emprender la vuelta con su amigo sentado atrás jugando en su consola.

-Hace calor -Comentó el casi rubio que portaba un pantalón largo al igual que su camisa.

-No te preocupes, yo te presto.

Fueron a un festival que se llevaba a cabo allí todos los años en Miyagi. Las luces, los puestos con sus aromas a comida, los juegos, los niños corriendo y riendo. A pesar de todo el bullicio, en el ambiente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

Incluso siendo de noche la temperatura no bajaba demasiado y Kenma estuvo cómodo con una remera y pantalón bermuda del menor.

Al volver, sólo portaba la remera de Hinata ya que la suya estaba sucia. No pudo escapar del deseo del menor de jugar al vóley y este no tuvo problema alguno de prestarle la prenda para el regreso a casa.

En otra salida organizada. Esta vez fue el turno de viajar para Hinata a Tokyo.

-H-hace… hace un poco d-de... de frio...-Decía el peli naranja abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso como gelatina.

-Yo te presto.

Mientras paseaban por las calles iluminadas de Tokyo cerca de las festividades de Navidad, Hinata miraba maravillado a su alrededor y señalaba todo mientras de su boca salían pequeñas nubes de vapor. Estando abrigado con un abrigo del rubio y la bufanda de Nekoma.

Como en el tren estaba prendido el aire acondicionado, Kenma, antes de que se cierren las puertas del tren, le brindó su campera a Hinata para que no pesque un resfriado en el regreso a casa por el cambio repentino de clima.

Entre encuentros de ciudad a ciudad, ninguno se daba cuenta que en sus armarios se encontraban llenos de prendas que no eran suyas pero las usaban sin pensarlo. Cuando se visitaban, tenían prendas propias para ponerse, dejando de reemplazo sin saber, otra.

Kenma mientras jugaba con su consola en la casa, podía sentir el aroma que salía de la camisa que traía puesta que era de Hinata, olía a él a pesar de que la había lavado unas cuantas veces luego de usarla. Aquel aroma le invitaba a acurrucarse hundiendo su rostro hasta el puente de la nariz dentro de dicha prenda, relajándose mientras jugaba.

Hinata recordaba que entre charlas, Kenma le comentó que su piel era sensible por lo que sus prendas debían ser de tela especial y si que lo eran. Cuando entrenaba o iba al instituto, prefería tener una de las remeras que tenía de su amigo porque eran increíblemente cómodas, más para dormir. Siendo rodeado de la calidez de la esencia de Kenma.

Mientras se hablaban por videollamada podían ver que cada uno portaba una prenda del otro pero no decían nada, no les molestaba pero internamente les daba una sensación agradable, como si pudieran estar juntos físicamente. Uno al lado del otro, o encima, siendo abrazados por lo que la prenda tenía impregnada.

Era fin de semana y Hinata la pasaría en Tokyo. La ciudad de noche estaba bellamente decorada e iluminada por la festividad o más bien comercio del día de San Valentín, donde las parejas caminaban todas juntas. Eso le había comentado Kenma a su amigo que emocionado quería ver la ciudad embellecida.

Cuando llegó a su casa y se prepararon para salir, Hinata portaba un abrigo de su amigo pero este tenía puesto uno algo grande para su talla, cosa que le hizo arquear una ceja curioso.

-Oye Kenma, ¿Y esa campera? -Le preguntó observándola, le parecía conocida.

Su amigo se observo el abrigo que tenía puesto con las mangas dobladas ya que de ese lugar le quedaba más largo.

-Es de Akaashi...-Le comentó como si nada a Hinata que internamente eso, sin saber porque, le disgustó.

-¿Porque la tienes?

Kenma despegó la mirada de su consola, como si estuviera pensando, más bien recordando.

-Yo había olvidado la mia cuando tuvimos un partido de practica, hacía frío y me la presto...-Comentaba mientras volvía su mirada a la consola, comenzando a caminar a la salida de su casa con Hinata detrás suyo.

-Pero te queda muy grande.

-Pero es cómoda -Justifico Kenma como si nada, escuchando luego pasos que se alejaban en dirección a su cuarto, viendo al pelinaranja volviendo con un abrigo que no era el suyo.

-Recordé que había traído una, ten, te devuelto esta, te pertenece -Hinata sonreía algo apenado pero se notaba en su voz algo de tristeza.

Kenma automáticamente, sin pensarlo, se quitó el abrigo de Akaashi que amablemente le había dado, lo dobló y dejó sobre un mueble para recordarse que debía devolverlo. Tomó el abrigo que Hinata tenía en la mano pero no el suyo, sino el que el menor había traído para ponérselo. Era algo ligero porque allá en Miyagi no solía haber tan baja temperatura pero él estaba acostumbrado por lo que al instante la sintió cálida.

-Esta es más cómoda...-Sentenció tomando su PSP, dejando a Hinata estático pero menos su sonrisa que se ensanchó en sus labios.

Sin decir nada se puso el abrigo verde de Kenma, sintiendo lo suave que era.

-Tu ropa es muy suave Kenma...-Comentó Hinata cuando salieron juntos a la ciudad de Tokyo que era tal cual le describió o más bella aún.- Wooooooooow

Mientras paseaban, Kenma divisó a lo lejos un abrigo rojo que reconocía y por reflejo miro al instante. Sonrió de lado, volviendo su vista a Hinata que salía de una tienda luego de comprar chocolates, yendo en sentido contrario de donde iban ellos.

-Sabes, escuche que es normal en parejas usar la ropa del otro -Comentaba el menor mientras comía uno de esos dulces que tenían un relleno en su interior.

-¿Somos una pareja? -Le preguntó algo sorprendido viendo el ligero rubor que se puso en las mejillas del pelinaranja y no se debía al frío que había.

-B-bueno... y-yo... si tú, nosotros... Sucede... la cosa...

-Está bien Shouyo…-Volvió su mirada a su consola que apagó y guardó en su bolsillo de la chamarra, o más bien en el de Hinata.-

Con una sonrisa amplia Hinata se acercó a él para darle un corto beso. No había vergüenza, no había timidez, desde hace tiempo estaba aquel sentimiento del cual no se atrevían a hablar pero lo sentían. Solo hizo falta un pequeño empujoncito para dar aquel paso, para que saliera a flote lo que ambos deseaban.

-Oye Tsukki, escuche que es normal en las parejas usar la ropa del otro...-Comentaba Kuroo viendo al rubio que portaba su campera de Nekoma.

-Callate Kuroo -Silenció el rubio que ladeó su rostro que comenzaba a tornarse del mismo color que el abrigo, sintiendo su mano ser tomada mientras caminaban por la ciudad, pasando juntos su primer San Valentin juntos.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer n.n**_

 _ **Nanuu-Chan**_


End file.
